1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to saunas and more specifically it relates to a spa system for providing a comfortable spa session for the individual without producing high air temperatures that tend to reduce the enjoyment of the spa session and tend to foster the growth of microorganisms in the spa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saunas have been in use for many years. Typically, a conventional sauna comprises a closed room having a heat source for heating the body of a user located in the room. One known type of sauna, sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d sauna, utilizes the heat source to generate steam as a means of transferring heat to the body of the user, and thereby causing the user to perspire. Another known type of sauna is a so-called xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d sauna that utilizes a heat source to heat the body of the user with little or no steam.
However, the high air temperatures (often 180 degrees Fahrenheit to 220 degrees Fahrenheit) and high humidity generated by the wet saunas make them unsuitable or even unsafe for many people. For example, wet saunas are generally not suitable for individuals with health conditions that can be aggravated by experiencing high air temperatures. In addition, women who are pregnant are advised against the use of wet saunas.
Further, because of the equipment needed to generate the steam employed the wet sauna, the apparatus of the wet sauna often requires permanent or semi-permanent construction of a separate sauna room suitable for containing the heat source and the steam generated by the heat source. These requirements can make the installation of a wet sauna in a private home unfeasible, and thus force those wishing to enjoy the benefits of a sauna to travel to a public club or gym and share the experience with others without privacy.
Another type of sauna, known as an infrared sauna, does not use steam, but typically utilizes infrared radiation generated by infrared emitters to heat the user""s body. The walls, ceiling, and floor surfaces of the known infrared saunas are often comprised of materials, such as wood boards, which tend to absorb a significant amount of the infrared radiation that strikes these surfaces. These room surfaces are heated by the absorbed infrared radiation (up to a surface temperature of about 150 degrees Fahrenheit), and the heated room surfaces then in turn heat the air in the room that raises the air temperature in the room. Thus, even though the primary means of heating the user""s body in an infrared sauna is through the absorption by the user""s body of the infrared radiation, the temperature of the air in the room is still raised significantlyxe2x80x94albeit by conduction from the heated room surfaces. The raised temperature of the air in the room makes the sauna less comfortable for the user to enjoy, especially for any extended period of time. Further, the incidental heating of the room surfaces can cause, and accelerate, the growth of undesirable organisms on the room surfaces, especially when the room surfaces are constructed of wood, which is difficult to thoroughly clean because of its porosity.
Various known saunas include U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,299 to Durst; U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,596 to Noda; U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,073 to Popovich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,573 to Romanoff; U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,855 to Poss; U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,931 to Wolfenden et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,000 to Currie.
In these respects, the spa system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a comfortable spa for the individual without producing high air temperatures that tend to reduce the enjoyment of the spa session.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of saunas now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new spa system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a comfortable spa for individuals to utilize without utilizing high air temperatures and without fostering the growth of micro organisms in the spa.
To attain these advantages, the present invention generally comprises a room of a structure having a plurality of faces defining a room interior space. A plurality of panels each have a front surface and a rear, with the front surface of each of the panels having an emissivity characteristic with respect to infrared radiation of from 0 to approximately 0.3. A securing device is provided for securing each of the panels to one of the faces of the room, with the securing device being positioned on the rear of each of the panels. An infrared radiation emitter generates infrared radiation and disperses the radiation about the room interior space. The infrared radiation emitter is positioned in the interior space such that infrared radiation generated by the infrared radiation emitter strikes the front surfaces of the plurality of panels.
The invention also contemplates a kit for forming a spa in a room that includes a plurality of panels having a front surface and a rear surface, a means for securing the plurality of panels to a face of the room; and at least one infrared radiation emitter positionable in the room for generating infrared radiation toward the front surface of at least one of the panels. The front surface of each of the plurality of panels has an emissivity characteristic with respect to infrared radiation of from 0 to approximately 0.3
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a spa system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a spa system for providing a comfortable spa for individuals to utilize without being exposed to high air temperatures.
Another object is to provide a spa system that may be constructed within many enclosed areas including closets, rooms and corners of a home.
An additional object is to provide a spa system that provides the benefits of a conventional sauna without the high air temperatures.
A further object is to provide a spa system that can be utilized to retrofit an existing conventional sauna.
Another object is to provide a spa system that utilizes infrared heat to increase the exterior body temperature of the user without significantly increasing the air temperature.
A further object is to provide a spa system that is not conducive for the growth of bacteria and microbes, and thereby creating a sanitary spa environment with low temperatures.
An additional object is to provide a spa system that can be readily adapted to and constructed in rooms of various sizes.
A further object is to provide a spa system that can be removed at any time and reinstalled in a different location.
Another object is to provide a spa system that provides an affordable spa for homeowners to utilize.
A further object is to provide a spa system that is aesthetically attractive.
An additional object is to provide a spa system that converts an enclosed area into a permanent or temporary spa.
A further object is to provide a spa system that has air temperatures lower than approximately 130 degrees.
A further object is to provide a spa system that is cleaner than conventional saunas.
An additional object is to provide a spa system that may utilize heat sensors to monitor the user""s exterior body temperature or air temperature in the spa.
Another object is to provide a spa system that is of a simple design and easy to install.
Another object is to provide a spa system that is able to provide heat, color, mirror, sound, and aroma therapies to a user.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.